Fairground rides for amusement purposes come in different variations. In addition to appealing to and thrilling the passenger, fairground rides are designed primarily with a focus on safety aspects, such as the use of a suitable restraint system.
Conventional belt systems come in the form of rigid bars or in the form of belt systems, such as are used inter alia in everyday modes of transport, such as automobiles and airplanes. An example of a system commonly used in roller coasters is disclosed in DE 10239891A1.
However, conventional systems often do not lend themselves particularly well to amusement vehicles, as the occupants buckle up relatively quickly, for a short time, and without paying much attention. For this reason, it is often not enough to rely on the passenger to put on and adjust the tightness of their own belt. In addition, there is a danger that the passenger not tighten the belt enough and therefore be at risk during the ride. In extreme cases, the belt will not be completely closed or will open during the ride. In the case of fully automatic restraint systems, which lock only up to a certain resistance, it is possible for a passenger to be not sitting properly while fastening the belt, as a result of which the restraint device (e.g., bar) is too loose. Other systems, which close to a certain position independently of the passenger (such as the bar in conventional chair lifts) do not take account of the different statures of passengers.